


Footprints in the Snow

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the thought of three days alone with her sends a shiver down my spine that has nothing to do with the frigid weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 6-8 June 2010  
> Word Count: 500  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: May 2010 Picture prompt 2 :: [Footprints in the snow.](http://img219.imageshack.us/img219/8481/005vv.jpg)  
> Summary: Just the thought of three days alone with her sends a shiver down my spine that has nothing to do with the frigid weather.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was supposed to have smut, but when it took 3 days for my muses to give me 500 words and no sign of smut on the horizon, I had to force that discreet fade to black ending… Damned muses! LOL!
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, even when you're stubborn wenches…
> 
> Beta: [](http://cuspofqueens.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cuspofqueens**](http://cuspofqueens.dreamwidth.org/)

Looking behind me, I can see the trail of footprints that will lead me back to civilization. Looking forward, more footsteps lead me toward the surprise that Kerry has planned for me. Just the thought of three days alone with her sends a shiver down my spine that has nothing to do with the frigid weather. Quickening my pace, the distance between us grows less and less until I round a corner to see a small cabin, complete with smoke rising out of the chimney.

The trail of footprints that I've been following stops at the front door of the cabin. Pausing for only the briefest of seconds, my body continues on toward the warmth of both fire and dearest love within that cabin. Stamping my feet clean of snow, there's no hesitation in knocking on the door. Her voice carries through the wooden barrier, beckoning me to enter. Which I gladly and rapidly do.

Stepping into the cabin, it takes a moment for my vision to adjust to the dimmer interior. Blasted sunlight glinting off the snow! And then, my breath is taken away when I finally lay eyes on my lover. The bearskin rug I'd bought her for our anniversary is spread out in the middle of the room before a merrily crackling fire. To my left, a bottle of champagne is chilling, with two flutes waiting to be filled, and a plate of fresh fruit surrounding a bowl of what looks to be melted chocolate. And centered on that decadently warm rug, leaning back against half a dozen large pillows, is my Kerry. Naked as the day she was born, a broad smile curves her lips as she takes in my surprise.

"Close the door, Liz," she admonishes, a definitely amused chuckle coloring her tone. "You're letting the warmth out."

My eyes drop to take in her obviously stiff nipples before I turn to close the door behind me. Taking a deep breath, I begin to strip off my outerwear, the heat from the fire beginning to take its toll. Once down to my normal indoor clothes, I turn to face the woman I adore more than anything. She's watching me, studying me with a predatory grin as she lazily nibbles at a strawberry.

"You've got too many clothes on, Liz," she murmurs. "And I'm feeling awfully lonely."

It takes no time at all for my clothes to join the outerwear I've already discarded. And then I'm moving to join Kerry on that sinful rug, delighting in the warm, furry sensations teasing my skin. Kerry's gently teasing kiss certainly gets my temperature rising, and I can't stop myself from stroking and touching her body, pulling her closer.

With a throaty chuckle, she turns to dip another strawberry in the chocolate before offering it to me. Groaning as the tastes mingle in my mouth, a thought pops into my head.

_I owe Florina and Eduardo a very expensive dinner at the finest restaurant I can find in Chicago._


End file.
